La Prophétie des Abeilles
by Milligramme
Summary: Fin du lycée. Shizuo est déguisé en abeille. Izaya se fait enlever sous ses yeux. Le destin s'acharne contre l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Salutations ! Et oui, après presque un an de silence, me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic.

Comme toujours, seuls quelques éléments mineurs viennent de moi, et le reste appartient à son auteur.

Sinon, ceci est un two-shot (à la base il devait s'agir d'un one-shot, mais finalement, il est beaucoup trop long et c'était pénible à relire, alors vu que la première partie était presque bonne mais que la seconde n'est pas prête du tout, j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux). D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que l'idée de Shizuo en abeille vient d'une de mes multiples idées débiles transformée en "Mais vas-y, écris la !". Conclusion : il ne faut JAMAIS me lancer sur une idée de ce genre…

À part ça…je vous laisse découvrir en espérant ne pas avoir trop régressé pendant tout ce temps.

Bonne lecture !

…

**La Prophétie des Abeilles**

Depuis toujours, l'Homme s'est posé des questions existentielles. « Qui suis-je ? », « D'où viens-je ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »… Et parmi elles, il y en a une que toute personne normalement constituée s'est posé maintes fois dans sa vie à diverses occasions : « Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ». Elle peut survenir n'importe quand : lors d'une journée de travail, au cours d'une réunion de famille, le matin au réveil… En l'occurrence, la personne qui nous intéresse se trouvait au beau milieu de l'une des rues les plus fréquentées d'Ikebukuro lorsqu'elle se posa cette question, pour la quinzième fois environ en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans voire un peu moins, de grande taille et arborant une tignasse blonde décolorée qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ce qu'il portait actuellement et qui était la cause de cette litanie de questions. Parce qu'à cet instant, Shizuo Heiwajima (car c'était lui), qui au moment où se déroulaient ces événements n'avait quitté le lycée que depuis peu pour se lancer dans le monde passionnant du travail, arborait une charmante tenue à bandes horizontales jaune et noire mal taillée, avec de mignonnes petites ailes, une adorable quoique handicapante paire de moufles jaunes, de charmantes antennes qui se balançaient gaiement au gré de ses mouvements et surtout, un postérieur rembourré au bout duquel se trouvait un élégant dard noir et lustré (100% plastique made in China) d'une vingtaine de centimètres… Il s'agissait donc de l'environnement idéal pour le développement de cette fameuse question, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi présente dans l'esprit du blond. D'autant plus que l'été approchant à grand pas, il était entouré de lycéens qui ne parlaient que de leurs futures vacances et lui rappelaient que lui aussi était parmi eux il n'y a pas si longtemps, à l'époque innocente où il pensait que le lycée était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Alors que ses souvenirs fleurissaient comme l'emblème de la saison, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois la raison de sa présence ici, et surtout dans cette tenue ridicule. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait là, et même pourquoi il y était. Le seul problème était que face à l'expression qu'arboraient les passants lorsqu'ils le voyaient, il avait tendance à l'oublier…

Généralement, lorsque quelqu'un se pose la fameuse question, il a tendance à en vouloir à la personne qui l'a conduite ici, fut-ce lui-même. Néanmoins, le cas de Shizuo était différent, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne parviendrait jamais à en vouloir à Kasuka. En effet, c'était bel et bien son cher petit frère qui l'avait mené à cette situation en lui proposant ce travail de mascotte en toute innocence et sans avoir l'air de se douter des conséquences désastreuses que cela risquait d'avoir.(1)

Il soupira en se remémorant la scène. Il s'était fait renvoyer moins d'une semaine auparavant d'un fast-food, après avoir montré d'une manière un peu trop vindicative à un client pénible que sa patience avait des limites. C'est pourquoi, au moment des faits, il était chez-lui à la recherche d'un quelconque aliment sucré et/ou lacté pour se détendre et oublier cette cruelle déception, lorsque Kasuka était venu pour lui montrer l'annonce et essayer de le convaincre d'accepter. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne, il aurait refusé sans hésitation, et aurait tenu bon contre vents et marées. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, et il était hors de question pour le blond de décevoir Kasuka. Pour lui, il était capable de faire n'importe quel type effort, même de ce genre. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà fait renvoyer deux fois depuis sa récente sortie du lycée, ce qui l'obligeait à être beaucoup moins exigeant concernant le travail proposé… C'est pourquoi, après quelques hésitations ainsi qu'une résistance molle accompagnée d'arguments tout aussi mous, il avait accepté. Après tout, avait-il tenté de justifier, il ne perdait rien à essayer…

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter amèrement sa faiblesse. Cela ne donnerait rien de bon, il le sentait, alors à quoi bon s'accrocher ? Il allait se faire virer avant la fin de la journée, c'était une évidence. En effet, il se trouvait qu'en plus de ne pas être très doué pour gérer sa colère, il n'était pas non plus un très bon acteur, ce qui dans ce cas précis constituait un handicap de taille. Parce que bien sûr, son "travail" ne se réduisait pas simplement se ridiculiser en silence et les bras ballants. Toute cette grotesque mise en scène et tout cet attirail apiaire avaient une raison ; et il était d'ailleurs temps pour lui de faire face à son destin tel un héros de shonen, et d'affronter avec courage la demi-heure infernale qui se profilait… Si seulement cela pouvait au moins être bien payé…mais même pas. Il n'avait rien pour le consoler…

Un bref coup d'œil vers son employeur lui apprit qu'il était en effet temps pour lui de réciter son texte. Il s'agissait d'un discours concernant l'environnement et la protection des abeilles, et bien sûr, il devait ponctuer ce dernier de quelques "bzz" pour faire bonne mesure. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il devait le réciter sur un ton convaincu et passionné, pour persuader les éventuels spectateurs que ce qu'il disait était important et plein de bon sens, et ainsi les pousser à agir et surtout à faire des dons.

Désespéré par la pensée de son avenir proche, il soupira de nouveau sans se soucier de perdre un morceau de son âme ou de son bonheur, dont le niveau était de toute façon déjà très bas, et il commença à parler sur un ton las en se disant que cette tâche aurait été beaucoup plus appropriée pour Kasuka lui-même. D'autant plus que le texte comportait tellement de chiffres qu'il était presque impossible de tous les mémoriser, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de temps, une excellente mémoire ou une solide motivation. Or, Shizuo ne disposait d'aucun des trois, particulièrement lorsque cela impliquait l'influence néfaste des pesticides sur la population mondiale des abeilles et autres joyeusetés écologiques (pas qu'il s'en désintéressât bien sûr, mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de connaître les détails, et encore moins de les apprendre par cœur pour les réciter de façon ridicule au beau milieu de la rue la plus fréquentée d'Ikebukuro).

Il en était donc à son sixième "bzz", son septième trou de mémoire ainsi qu'au cinquième geste désespéré de son employeur pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas convaincant du tout, lorsqu'un rire qu'il n'avait que trop entendu ces dernières années se fit entendre. Immédiatement, son regard entraîné se porta vers la source de ce bruit, qui pour lui avait occulté tous les autres, et son attention se tourna vers un jeune homme brun qui le fixait d'un air moqueur, un horripilant sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Shizuo sentit alors immédiatement sa colère refluer, mais par chance, pour le moment, il semblait être en mesure de la maîtriser plus ou moins.

Cependant, quand bien même il parvenait à éviter de se jeter sur la vermine, il était incapable de ne pas laisser paraître sa rage contenue dans son comportement, ce qui poussa la majorité des passants à reculer de plusieurs mètres par mesure de sécurité, laissant ainsi Izaya au premier rang et irritant davantage le blond. Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de son discours pour achever au plus vite cet instant de torture, ignorant désormais royalement son employeur, il se prit à espérer que l'autre ne ferait pas quelque chose qui achèverait de lui faire perdre son semblant de contrôle comme…n'importe quoi en fait.

Il s'avéra finalement que cette fois-ci, le « quelque chose » en question consista à applaudir pendant un court instant de pause. Quoique, applaudir était un grand mot, parce que dès le premier clappement de mains, Shizuo s'était déjà précipité sur lui en attrapant la première chose à sa portée, qui s'avéra être une personne qui ne s'était pas écartée à temps. Sans perdre son élan et sans faire attention à la condition d'être vivant de son projectile de fortune, il l'avait lancé sur lui. Avec un hurlement de terreur, ce dernier se retrouva propulsé une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, et atterrit sans douceur contre un lampadaire (2), Izaya l'ayant évité en éclatant de rire. Alors que le lanceur se jetait sur lui, le brun avait déjà commencé à courir pour lui échapper.

Si la rage n'avait pas emporté toute trace de raison en lui, le blond aurait presque pu être reconnaissant envers la vermine de lui avoir donné une excuse pour échapper à la fin de son "spectacle", durant laquelle il était supposé exécuter une petite chorégraphie (qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas eu le temps de travailler) (3). Dans tous les cas, il allait très certainement se faire renvoyer, alors quelle importance s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout ? Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces, mais cela n'avait pas suffit alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Il ressentit une vague de culpabilité en pensant qu'il allait une fois de plus décevoir son petit frère, mais il était déjà trop tard pour reculer. D'autant plus qu'éliminer la vermine était bien plus important pour le moment. Cela ferait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus de bien à la planète que sauver quelques insectes, et ce quelle que soit la divine saveur du miel (surtout lorsqu'il était mélangé à du lait chaud…).

Pour une fois, Simon n'intervint pas dans leur duel, probablement parce qu'il était chargé d'une livraison quelque part ailleurs dans la ville. Toutefois, il était certain qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de s'en plaindre, surtout Shizuo. C'était même parfait…il pourrait éliminer l'asticot sans témoins gênants.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves Shizu-chan, intervint ce dernier sans ralentir. Tu es tellement mignon dans cette tenue…c'est dommage de tout gâcher avec ta mauvaise humeur. »

Et en plus il en rajoutait…

« Je ne savais pas que les abeilles étaient aussi agressives ! »

Par pitié, qu'il se taise…

Sans ralentir sa course, il attrapa un panneau de signalisation innocent (il traînait par terre, c'était sa faute), l'arrachant à son milieu naturel telle une malheureuse fleur des champs et ôtant par la même occasion le seul appui d'un jeune homme en roller qui tentait désespérément de retrouver son équilibre (4). Il le lança tel un javelot sur le brun dans l'espoir de le faire taire à jamais, mais ce dernier parvint bien évidemment à l'éviter de justesse. C'était toujours la même chose, pesta-t-il intérieurement. C'était à croire qu'une force mystérieuse ne voulait pas qu'il meure (5).

En revanche, il fallait croire que cette même force mystérieuse voulait aussi qu'il le rattrape, parce que c'est à cet instant qu'une petite fille anodine laissa choir sa boule de glace avec une précision spatio-temporelle telle qu'Izaya n'eut d'autre possibilité que glisser dessus. Il parvint de justesse à ne pas tomber, mais le temps qu'il mit à retrouver son équilibre avait été suffisant pour que Shizuo comble la distance qui les séparait et l'empoigne fermement pour le traîner dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Mieux valait s'isoler tout de suite, sans quoi Simon risquait de les trouver et d'intervenir pour gâcher l'instant merveilleux où il pourrait enfin lui briser la nuque. Et puis…pas devant les enfants.

Pendant ce temps, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, la petite fille faisait bravement face à la perte soudaine et tragique de sa boule de glace.

Les protestations de l'autre ne firent qu'augmenter sa jubilation, et c'est avec un sourire plein d'une inquiétante allégresse qu'il le projeta contre un mur et l'y maintint en enserrant sa gorge sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. C'était fini…et cette fois-ci, il avait gagné. Il sentait les ongles d'Izaya se planter désespérément dans la peau nue de son poignet, faisant perler des gouttes de sang sur sa peau, mais cela ne fit guère plus que le chatouiller. En revanche, la lame qui traversa sa main peu après eut beaucoup plus d'effet. Il parvint toutefois à ne pas relâcher sa prise, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'eut néanmoins plus d'autre choix que renoncer à sa position avantageuse lorsque la lame affûtée fut retiré d'un mouvement vif et prit sa jugulaire pour cible. Il s'écarta vivement par réflexe, le regrettant aussitôt, et laissa l'autre s'écrouler au sol en toussant.

Ce dernier se remit toutefois vivement sur ses pieds en lui lançant un regard assassin, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la moindre seconde pour retrouver son souffle et ses esprits s'il voulait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, pour ne pas dire s'en sortir tout court. Il brandit ensuite sa lame devant lui, formant entre eux une barrière mince mais rassurante qui imposait une distance de sécurité.

Ne trouvant aucun projectile contondant autour de lui, Shizuo se pencha simplement pour ramasser une petite pierre qui traînait à ses pieds, et la lança en direction de la vermine qui l'évita souplement, et se retourna un court instant vers le point d'impact, pour constater qu'elle était désormais profondément encastrée dans le mur. Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration moqueur, et aurait probablement ajouté une quelconque provocation si le blond n'avait pas profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour s'élancer vers lui avec un grondement de colère, projetant l'un de ses poings vers la tête brune.

Lorsque Shizuo y repensait, ce combat avait commencé d'une manière tout à fait normale. Il essayait de frapper Izaya, Izaya esquivait et ripostait en tranchant parfois ses vêtements ou sa chair ; rien de bien nouveau en somme, mis à part les commentaires de l'asticot concernant sa tenue qui étaient venus s'ajouter à la longue liste de choses énervantes chez lui, et ce même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait raison concernant l'esthétisme douteux de ce dernier, notamment au niveau des antennes et des moufles. Quant au dard, il était hors concours…

Cependant, si le début avait été le même qu'à l'ordinaire, la suite des événements ne l'avait pas été. Pas du tout. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien sur le moment, mais rétrospectivement, les choses avaient commencé à déraper à peu près au moment où l'autre avait tranché le déguisement sur toute la longueur depuis son nombril jusqu'au col, dévoilant une bonne partie de son torse. D'autant plus que la coupe étant large, le tissu n'avait pas tardé à glisser de ses épaules. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rapidement achevé en portant ses coups, déchirant sans états d'âme ce qui restait du malheureux "vêtement". Sa rage le dominait à un point tel que même se retrouver à moitié nu au beau milieu de la rue n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

En ce qui concernait Shizuo, donc, cela ne changeait rien. C'était peut-être même mieux, parce que mine de rien, il mourait de chaud là-dedans. En ce qui concernait le brun en revanche, cela ne semblait pas le laisser aussi indifférent que lui… Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, mais c'était définitivement à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé à déraper. Pourtant, après cela, tout avait continué normalement pour lui…et quelques minutes plus tard, sans transition, il avait soudain réalisé qu'il était en train de dévorer avidement la gorge d'Izaya.

Comment cela avait-il commencé déjà ? Un faux mouvement ? Une erreur de calcul ? Une seconde d'inattention ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir et honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune envie ; repenser à ce qui s'était passé à cet instant l'énervait.

Ce qu'il ressentit en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait ressemblait à la sensation de s'éveiller d'un long rêve, quoiqu'il fût beaucoup plus actif. Il n'aurait même pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre sa dernière attaque et son soudain "réveil". Et pourtant, alors qu'il arrachait avec empressement ses handicapantes et hideuses moufles jaunes pour passer ses mains sur la peau nue du brun et en apprécier la douce texture, laissant sans y faire attention quelques traces sanglantes sur le passage de celle qui avait été transpercée, il avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait ; il éprouvait même la vague sensation que c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, pour ne pas dire ce qu'il avait _toujours_ eu envie de faire. En effet, il avait vraiment envie de…

« Mais au fait, se demanda-t-il soudain en comprenant avec horreur le sens de ce qu'il venait à peine de penser…qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! »

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se poser cette question…

**.**

« Mais au fait, se demandait Izaya, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

À cet instant fatidique, Shizu-chan venait de mordre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, et il devait avouer que c'était particulièrement plaisant…ce qui était justement la raison pour laquelle il se posait cette question.

Les choses n'étaient pas censées de dérouler ainsi…pas du tout même. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour voir ce que cela allait donner, puisque que c'était le blond qui avait fait le premier pas ? Ou peut-être était-ce lui… Est-ce que profiter d'une faille dans sa garde pour embrasser sa nuque pouvait être considéré comme le début de tout cela, ou est-ce que tout avait réellement commencé moins de cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il était allé un peu plus loin ? Pour sa part, il préférait nier toute responsabilité et dire que ce qui devait vraiment être considéré comme le point de départ était le moment où l'autre l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Ou s'il devait vraiment être placé avant, il devait se trouver bien avant et la faute revenait malgré tout à Shizu-chan pour s'être montré si…inconsciemment irrésistible. Comment rester indifférent au charme sauvage que dégageait le blond dans une tenue à moitié déchirée ? Certes, lui-même aurait pu se montrer plus fort que cela, mais résister était ridicule sachant que…bref, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. En somme, c'était vraiment l'autre qui avait commencé et le brun ne faisait que profiter de la situation pour satisfaire sa curiosité ainsi que le désir brûlant qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Parce que oui, la haine d'Izaya n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un masque dont il se servait pour cacher ses véritables sentiments, même si ce dernier était désormais porté avec tant de conviction qu'il en était presque devenu son vrai visage.

Pour toute personne en dehors de lui-même, particulièrement celles qui connaissaient la nature de leur relation, cette idée était tout simplement impensable. En fait, lui-même ne parvenait pas à se résigner à cette réalité et faisait tout pour l'ignorer, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs très bien. Cependant, c'était une chose qu'il ne parvenait jamais à faire taire complètement, même s'il le dissimulait avec adresse. Depuis leur première rencontre, Izaya avait été attiré par le blond à un point qui l'étonnait lui-même. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était évident. C'était même plutôt le contraire… Mais Shizu-chan avait sur lui un effet indéniable, même s'il parvenait à le cacher sans problème derrière son comportement moqueur et ses provocations. Il voulait le faire chuter de son piédestal, l'humilier, prouver qu'il n'était qu'un humain dont il était le dieu, comme tous les autres ; mais en même temps, même dans son imagination il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer dompté. Il voulait le dominer, mais se voyait pourtant dominé par lui. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir un parfait contrôle sur lui-même ne parvenait pas à savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait. Shizu-chan le rendait fou, et sa seule mention était suffisante pour fragiliser l'équilibre déjà instable de son esprit. Il le haïssait…

Lorsque Shinra le lui avait présenté, le blond était justement en train de se battre avec une équipe de football pour une raison inconnue. Quoique…« massacrer » serait plus juste, sachant que ses adversaires n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Mais il s'égarait, parce que l'essentiel n'était pas vraiment ce que Shizu-chan était en train de faire, mais ce que lui-même avait ressenti en le voyant. Ses mouvements, et plus particulièrement le dernier, avaient quelque chose de conquérant, et il se dégageait de lui une aura tellement indomptable et bestiale qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'applaudir, bien que ce mouvement eut aussi quelque chose de moqueur, comme s'il riait de cette force ridiculement surhumaine dans le corps pourtant si mince de l'adolescent.

Alors qu'il était le seul encore debout au milieu de ce carnage, l'autre sembla soudain retrouver son calme, et Izaya avait pu se rendre compte qu'une partie de l'excitation qui l'avait habité en voyant le blond mettre ses "ennemis" à terre lui était restée et que, chose inhabituelle chez lui, il avait envie de l'approcher, sans aucune intention de le manipuler ou de s'amuser à ses dépends. Mais il y avait autre chose…pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un en mesure de le dominer, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela lui donnait une forte envie de le dompter lui-même, de le manipuler comme n'importe quel autre humain, pour se prouver que lui aussi n'était qu'un pion sur son grand échiquier et que cette force monstrueuse ne changeait rien à sa nature. Parce que s'il en était ainsi, alors il pourrait l'aimer comme chaque autre être humain et noyer dans cet amour inconditionnel et tordu le sentiment brûlant qui avait pris possession de lui à l'instant même où son camarade le lui avait désigné.

Au moment où le blond, qu'il avait sans attendre rebaptisé « Shizu-chan » pour se donner l'impression qu'il était déjà son animal de compagnie, s'était tourné vers lui et avait dardé sur lui un regard dans lequel toute colère n'avait pas encore disparue, son sentiment s'était encore accru, tout comme l'animosité naissante qu'il commençait à éprouver pour lui. Shinra les avait ensuite présentés, et la première réaction de l'autre avait été de grogner qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant. S'il le haïssait, tout serait plus simple : il n'avait qu'à le haïr lui aussi, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il pourrait certes le manipuler plus difficilement, mais en attendant que ce moment arrive, il n'aurait pas de problème pour gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait qu'à faire passer cela pour de la haine…d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas tout simplement de la haine depuis le début ? Après tout, le blond n'avait d'humain que l'apparence, donc il était normal qu'il le déteste… De la haine, rien que de la haine, et peut-être aussi du mépris. C'était tout.

Peu après, leur première bataille avait commencé, et il avait pu goûter à son sang, ce fluide délicieusement humain, ravi de constater qu'il était plus rapide que lui, et qu'il avait donc trouvé d'office un domaine où il le dominait, un point de départ pour tous les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre. S'il avait su que cette relation de haine mutuelle durerait plus de trois ans, il aurait peut-être été plus pessimiste quant à l'avenir. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas toujours facile pour lui de faire croire aux autres, et de se faire croire à lui-même, qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'aversion pour le blond. Il était pourtant parvenu à se laisser prendre à cette illusion et à se faire croire que c'était réellement le cas pendant quelque temps. Toutefois, il voulait plus que cela, et cette idée avait cru lentement en lui, jusqu'à devenir impossible à contenir. Il désirait Shizu-chan, il le voulait plus que tout et il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps…

Il ne fallait à ce désir qu'une occasion pour faire voler en éclat le masque qu'il portait depuis leur première rencontre, et elle était survenue au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu être si attirant dans ce déguisement ridicule à moitié déchiré ? Mais après tout, était-ce sa faute si toute cette peau nue et recouverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur ne demandait qu'à être goûtée ? Il venait de craquer, et cela allait beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il aurait cru. Cependant, pourquoi se plaindre ? Et surtout, pourquoi se poser des questions ? En réalité, même si la manière dont tout ceci était arrivé le surprenait légèrement, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait là. Et il avait bien l'intention de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, même lorsque le blond se réveillerait. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il se réveillerait à un moment ou à un autre, son esprit était bien trop simple pour qu'il ait comprit ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Contrairement à lui, il était certain qu'il pensait vraiment le haïr, que cela soit vrai ou non. Et tout le problème était là… Mais il ne renoncerait pas. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout, parce qu'alors il pourrait peut-être enfin le détester en toute tranquillité.

Il avait déjà renoncé depuis longtemps à le considérer comme un quelconque autre humain, ou à faire en sorte de pouvoir le considérer comme tel. Shizu-chan était un monstre, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il pouvait haïr un monstre…il pouvait désirer un monstre…il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela avec un humain, et n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Si Shizu-chan était un monstre, tout était beaucoup plus logique, et il pouvait continuer à aimer l'humanité entière. C'est pourquoi maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive et que l'autre le veuille ou non, ils allaient coucher ensemble et mettre fin à son supplice. Une fois serait suffisante, peu importe quand ou comment. Il se fichait que cela se passe dans une quelconque ruelle plutôt que dans un lieu plus confortable ; parce qu'après, il pourrait enfin faire sortir cette pénible constante qu'était Shizu-chan de sa vie. Il pourrait enfin se remettre entièrement à son amour pour l'humanité sans que l'autre vienne le déranger. Il pourrait peut-être même enfin le faire disparaître de sa vie de façon définitive.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu se convaincre que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un passage obligé, un simple mauvais moment à passer. Il aurait presque pu oublier son souffle court et son cœur qui battait à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ; il aurait presque pu oublier qu'à cet instant, c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, et ce pour d'autres raisons que celles qu'il venait de mentionner ; il aurait presque pu oublier qu'il en mourait d'envie depuis des années…

Malheureusement, tout ceci prit fin trop tôt… L'autre s'écarta de lui d'un mouvement vif, et le fixa ensuite avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Izaya… » souffla-t-il ensuite d'un air incrédule, semblant refuser de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le brun venait de rouvrir les yeux, et le fixait d'un air déçu auquel il était parvenu à ajouter de l'amusement, même s'il était actuellement plus fébrile qu'autre chose, cherchant désespérément comment rendormir de nouveau Shizu-chan, comment empêcher ce moment de lui échapper définitivement. Cela ne pouvait pas de terminer ainsi, hurlait une petite voix dans sa tête. Il en avait trop envie, trop_ b__esoin_ pour que tout ceci s'achève aussi vite, sans aucune promesse que tout cela n'était que partie remise. L'autre n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter maintenant, clamait-il silencieusement alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche souple et féline. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, pensa-t-il essayant de maintenir le charme en place pour empêcher le blond de lui échapper. Pas maintenant que tout son être le réclamait, acheva-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Shizu-chan était raide contre lui, tendu comme un ressort risquant à tout moment de relâcher en un instant toute la tension accumulée. Ce qu'il faisait était risqué, mais il s'en moquait. Après ce qui s'était passé, il savait qu'il pourrait redonner vie à la statue qu'était devenu le blond sans que ce dernier le repousse. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il préférait diminuer ses chances de survie plutôt que renoncer sans avoir essayé. Il eut cependant raison et, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un mouvement sensuel, Shizuo reprit vie. Cette réanimation fut progressive, partant de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement et passant par sa langue, qui sortit jouer avec sa jumelle d'un mouvement presque timide au début, jusqu'à ce que le reste de sa tête sorte elle aussi de sa stupeur, redonnant à ses mouvements l'assurance dominatrice qui leur manquait. Tout son corps redevint alors animé, et il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Izaya sourit en sentant les mains du blond s'aventurer de nouveau sur sa peau nue et un instant, rien qu'un instant, il se prit à croire que ce dernier ressentait la même chose que lui. Néanmoins, ce sentiment fut fugace, ayant bien vite été remplacé par l'impatience d'en avoir plus. Il avait déjà bien trop attendu ! En fait, d'un côté, il avait envie de savourer cet instant, de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible, mais de l'autre…pourquoi Shizu-chan devait-il prendre autant son temps ? C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était en train de révéler un côté passif qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître… Il devait réagir ! Ce n'était pas au blond de mener la danse mais à lui !

Seulement, c'est au moment où il commençait à se montrer beaucoup plus entreprenant et à rivaliser avec le blond qu'_ils_ intervinrent. Au début, ils s'en prirent à Shizu-chan, qui en mit deux à terre par pur réflexe. Alors, voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient à rien en s'attaquant directement à lui, ils l'avaient attrapé, profitant de son état de stupeur.

Plus tard, Izaya se maudirait pour cette inattention, mais sur le moment, il s'était senti incapable de réagir face à cette soudaine interruption à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire. Ils l'avaient donc fourré dans une voiture qu'ils avaient démarrée en trombe sans même qu'il cherche à se défendre, trouvant la situation trop clichée pour être réelle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve après tout…

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il était enfermé dans un local sombre et humide quelque part en ville, il sembla se réveiller et se demanda :

« Mais au fait…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

**.**

« Mais au fait, se demandait Shizuo…qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ».

C'était une question qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se poser après un accès de rage, lorsque son corps avait cessé de lui obéir pendant un instant et qu'il se retrouvait, une fois la tempête passée, seul dans un environnement souvent en ruine. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis expira longuement, tentant à la fois de retrouver son calme et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Cependant, dans la présente situation, les deux actions étaient impossible à accomplir en même temps. Comment se calmer en se remémorant les événements passés ? C'était au dessus de ses forces…

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire avec la vermine un peu plus tôt. Une veine commença à pulser sur sa tempe lorsque la manière dont il avait été interrompu lui revint en mémoire. Puis, de nouveau en colère, il perdit une fois de plus le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il quitta la ruelle quelque minutes plus tard, une poubelle avait été violemment retournée (mais par miracle, aucun déchet n'en était sorti (6)) et Shizuo marmonnait entre ses dents « tuer, tuer, tuer… ». Mais lui-même ne savait pas vraiment qui il voulait exterminer entre l'asticot et ceux qui l'avaient kidnappé.

Sa rage se calma finalement quelques heures plus tard, et il put enfin se concentrer sur le point positif de tout cela : si Izaya ne se représentait pas dans les prochains jours, il pouvait espérer en être débarrassé de façon définitive ! Le futur ex-barman décida d'attendre trois jours avant de pouvoir considérer que le brun ne reviendrait plus et lancer les festivités. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se montrer de charmante humeur pendant toute la durée de son attente, même après la "regrettable" perte de son nouveau travail.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva : trois jours plus tard, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de l'autre. Cette situation dura d'ailleurs près d'une semaine, pendant laquelle personne ne lui parla de lui, augmentant encore son humeur rayonnante. Toutefois, cette dernière fut quelque peu assombrie lorsqu'il reçut un coup de téléphone alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé en compagnie de son frère.

« Allo Shizuo, c'est Shinra, annonça son interlocuteur d'un ton légèrement préoccupé.

- Salut. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu risques de t'énerver mais…c'est à propos d'Izaya. Ça fait presque une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle, et il semblerait que sa famille non plus. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

En entendant ces mots, le blond se figea un instant. Devait-il vraiment lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé ou valait-il mieux laisser la vermine là où elle était et où elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne ? Après un bref instant de réflexions, il décida que la seconde solution était définitivement la meilleure.

« Aucune idée, répondit-il alors. Et ça vaut mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon je le ferais disparaître moi-même.

- D'accord, tant pis… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, au revoir !

- Hmm… »

Il raccrocha alors, soulagé que Shinra abandonne aussi facilement et redoutant qu'il revienne à la charge plus tard avec d'autres questions. Si cette fois-ci il s'en était bien tiré, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait dit la vérité. S'il devait mentir…cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il en avait toujours été incapable, et cela avait peu de chances de changer, surtout en si peu de temps.

« Foutue vermine » soupira-t-il.

Lorsqu'il reporta enfin son attention sur Kasuka, ce fut pour croiser le regard suspicieux de ce dernier (il n'était certes pas très expressif, mais il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas ; d'autant plus que depuis le temps, il avait pris l'habitude de faire attention à la moindre de ses expression).

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Orihara-san ? » demanda-t-il.

Voilà, il était foutu…

« Il a disparu depuis quelque jours, alors Shinra s'inquiète » s'entendit-il répondre, pressentant la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation et ne l'appréciant pas du tout. Si Shinra ne se doutait de rien, il semblait que ça soit le cas de son frère. Et contrairement à son ami, ce dernier ne manquerait pas de le faire parler…

« Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Et tu ne sais vraiment rien à ce sujet ? »

C'était officiel, il était maudit. Enfin…ça l'était déjà avant, mais il avait désormais la confirmation que c'était toujours le cas. Il hésita quelques instants, puis craqua face au regard insistant de son petit frère.

« Il s'est fait kidnapper » lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Kasuka continua à le fixer, faisant clairement sentir qu'il attendait des précisions sur le sujet.

« J'étais là, mais je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, ni où ils l'ont emmené. »

Les yeux chocolat étaient toujours rivés sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?! » s'exclama-t-il finalement, sentant son calme fondre comme neige dans un four en mode pyrolyse.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé » répliqua-t-il, à moitié convaincu.

Finalement, après quelques secondes que le blond perçut plutôt comme des minutes, le regard se posa enfin ailleurs, ôtant un grand poids de ses épaules. Cependant, le doute demeurait. Aurait-il dû dire à Shinra ce qu'il savait, quitte à ne plus pouvoir cacher ce qui s'était passé avant ? Finalement, il décida que cela pourrait attendre. Il lui raconterait tout lorsqu'il le verrait, à l'occasion. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir la vermine traîner dans le quartier.

Ladite occasion se présenta deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il croisa Celty dans la rue et que cette dernière lui demanda s'il ne savait vraiment rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous inquiéter ? avait-il répliqué avec une pointe d'agacement. Ce n'est pas comme si tout n'irait pas mieux sans lui…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer de le retrouver.

- Je trouve que si… Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il a été enlevé par des types louches il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Tu les as vu ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ils ressemblaient à quoi ? tapa-t-elle avec empressement.

- J'étais là, mais ce n'est pas très important vu que je ne sais rien sur eux. Je ne pourrais même pas dire à quoi ils ressemblaient.

- Je vois… Mais si tu as d'autres informations à nous donner, même minimes, n'hésite pas à nous les transmettre.

- Tu regardes trop de séries policières » s'était-il moqué.

Ils avaient alors changé de sujet, et Shizuo aurait pu finir sa journée tranquillement si Simon ne lui avait pas demandé lui aussi s'il avait des nouvelles de la vermine. C'était à croire qu'ils le soupçonnaient tous d'être responsable de sa disparition. Enfin…non, vu la manière dont ils lui posaient des questions, c'était une évidence ; et la suspicion qu'il trouvait dans leur regard ne trompait pas non plus (et non, il n'était pas paranoïaque!). Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se contenter comme lui de se réjouir de cette absence ?

Il pensait que tout irait mieux si Izaya sortait de sa vie, mais il semblait qu'il se soit trompé… Pourquoi tout le monde devait constamment lui rappeler son existence ?

Le soir même, il réalisa que même lui ne pouvait pas l'oublier… Il ne se souvenait pas de la totalité de son rêve, mais il était allongé dans un endroit sombre et confortable que seule la lune éclairait, et Izaya s'approchait de lui d'un mouvement lent et sensuel, nu et silencieux. La lune se reflétait dans son regard et mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Shizuo ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait fait alors, mais il avait subitement retourné leur position, le plaquant sous lui et… Bref, il avait eu une nuit agitée.

Ces rêves se répétèrent dans les jours qui suivirent, et il rencontra même les petites sœurs du brun qui lui firent part de leur inquiétude.

« Shizuo-san, où est Iza-nii ? avait demandé Mairu.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Puis, face au regard insistant de Kururi, il avait ajouté :

« Et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

- Mais il faut qu'on le retrouve, et tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu !

- Il vous devait de l'argent ?

- Non. »

Elles avaient fini par partir sur un dernier « Retrouve Iza-nii », comme si c'était de son ressort et surtout, comme si c'était son devoir. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait certes assisté à sa disparition, mais il ne se souvenait même pas de l'allure générale de ces gens, mis à part leur regard illuminé. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que les autres.

Un autre jour, une grosse voiture noire aux vitres fumées s'était arrêtée juste devant lui dans la rue, une fenêtre s'était baissée et quelqu'un lui avait demandé de monter. Le cliché était tellement énorme qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de lutter. On ne lutte pas si facilement contre un cliché… Surtout lorsqu'il est d'une telle ampleur. Bref, il était monté sans réfléchir, et il s'était retrouvé entre deux gros bras à l'air patibulaire. Le cliché gagnait en puissance…

« Je peux savoir où je vais au fait ?

- Le boss veut te parler. Il ne te veut pas de mal, juste parler. »

En même temps, même dans cette situation ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui faire du mal… Toutefois, il était bon de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer non plus. En l'occurrence, ne pas s'opposer à eux lui faisait perdre du temps, mais ne pas avoir à se battre était toujours positif. Il était après tout bien connu que Shizuo Heiwajima détestait la violence. Ils n'avaient néanmoins pas intérêt à le provoquer…

Alors qu'il réprimait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début, c'est à dire savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, ils arrivèrent à destination, et le blond se retrouva face à un yakuza entre deux âges à l'air sérieux.

« Bonjour. Shizuo Heiwajima je présume.

- C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez le dernier à avoir vu Orihara-san. J'aimerais que vous nous aidiez à le retrouver. »

Même les yakuzas ?! Enfin…il avait toujours su que l'asticot trempait dans des affaires pas nettes. Mais quand même…

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien…parce qu'il est notre meilleur informateur et qu'actuellement, nous aurions besoin de ses services.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous aider ?

- Hmm…en effet, nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens de vous menacer. Et je présume qu'une petite aide financière ne suffira pas à vous convaincre… »

Le regard sombre que le blond lui lança sembla être une réponse suffisante, aussi il reprit.

« Il semblerait que non. Mais vous pourriez au moins commencer par nous dire ce que vous savez. »

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Mais peut-être que s'il disait tout de suite ce qu'il savait, il ne perdrait pas trop de temps.

« Pour la énième fois, je me battais tranquillement avec lui dans une allée quand des types louches ont débarqué. Ils ont commencé par s'en prendre à moi avant de kidnapper la vermine. Je n'en sais pas plus, fin de l'histoire. Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

- La secte des abeilles, déclara soudain l'un des hommes présents d'un ton sombre… »

Shizuo et l'autre homme se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Heiwajima-san était habillé en abeille ce jour-là… (le visage de Shizuo se crispa à ce souvenir ; alors comme ça, même les yakuzas l'avaient vu et se souvenaient de lui…il aurait voulu mourir de honte s'il n'était pas aussi agacé) Si ces hommes ont vraiment commencé par s'en prendre à lui, cela ne peut être que leur œuvre.

- Et que peux-tu nous dire sur cette secte ? demanda le brun d'un ton intéressé.

- Je ne sais rien sur eux à part que ce sont une bande d'illuminés qui vénèrent les abeilles. Mon oncle en faisait partie.

- J'aimerais beaucoup parler à ton oncle.

- Il a disparu il y a quelques années maintenant. »

Shiki soupira avant de se retourner vers Shizuo.

« Merci pour ces précieuses informations, Heiwajima-san. Si vous recevez de quelconques nouvelles informations les concernant, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Mes hommes vont vous raccompagner. »

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva cette entrevue pour le moins inutile. Shizuo commençait sérieusement à trouver tout cela énervant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille avec toute cette histoire d'abeilles et d'enlèvement ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva exactement au même endroit qu'avant d'être monté dans la voiture, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La fin de cet épisode était aussi cliché que le début… Et alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Sérieusement…qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ».

…

1- À moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait décidé en secret de détruire Ikebukuro et ses habitants pour le compte des extra-terrestres, mais ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas, parce que l'Auteur (qui n'a aucun lien avec les extra-terrestres en question) ne le dira pas non plus. Seule Celty se doute peut-être de quelque chose, parce que de toute façon elle se doute toujours de quelque chose lorsqu'il s'agit d'extra-terrestres, même lorsqu'il n'y a rien de quoi se douter.

2- Aucun lampadaire n'a été maltraité pendant le tournage de cette scène.

3- Izaya a vraiment manqué le meilleur…

4- Aucun protège genou ni protège poignet n'a été maltraité pendant cette scène. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs refusé d'en porter pour la dernière fois…

5- Comme une fanficeuse qui aurait besoin de lui pour assouvir ses bas instincts yaoistes ? Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer là Shizuo…

6- L'Auteure ne veut pas de problème avec les écologistes, et tient à préciser qu'aucune poubelle n'a été maltraitée pendant le tournage.

.

Bon bah voilà, que dire… Tout est rédigé, donc la seconde partie ne devrait pas tarder.

Au risque de me répéter, j'espère ne pas avoir trop régressé. D'ailleurs, je trouve mon idée à la limite de la crackfic (surtout cette histoire de secte et de cliché), et ça ne va pas s'arranger pour la suite, alors j'espère que ça passe bien pour cette partie, sinon ça risque de ne pas le faire (mais il y a un lemon plus tard, si ça peut en motiver quelques-uns à continuer quand même).

Voilà, à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenue pour cette seconde partie du…Miiiilly-show !

Dans l'épisode précédent, Izaya s'est fait enlever par une secte bizarre, Shizuo s'est fait soupçonner par tout le monde, des lampadaires se sont fait déraciner violemment, des passants ont servi de projectiles et tout est parfaitement normal à Ikebukuro.

Quant à la fanficeuse responsable de ce carnage, elle se terre quelque part en France, mais nous a déclaré en exclusivité que ce chapitre contenait un lemon (comme le rating M a dû vous en informer). Elle espère d'ailleurs de tout cœur ne pas avoir perdu la main pour les écrire. Elle a aussi tenu à préciser que comme d'habitude, rien ne lui appartenait sauf les idées (débiles) et certains personnages (encore pire).

Sur ce, toute l'équipe vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

…

Seul dans un local sombre, nageant dans le cliché le plus total, Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : « Sérieusement…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ».

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que les membres de la Secte des Abeilles du Jugement Dernier (car tel était leur nom complet) le détenaient prisonnier, et il ne savait pas du tout quand il pourrait enfin sortir. Le problème n'était pas qu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'échapper bien sûr, mais il trouvait que cela n'en valait pas la peine et était curieux de savoir si Shizu-chan viendrait le chercher. D'autant plus que d'ici, il pouvait accumuler toutes sortes d'informations intéressantes (notamment, il avait découvert que l'un des membres des Awakusu-kai était également membre de cette secte, mais il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, ayant reçu cette information par plusieurs de ses collègues abeillotropes (leur nom officiel)) ; et pour couronner le tout, il faisait à peu près ce qu'il voulait de la plupart des "adhérents" désormais, et en était presque arrivé à pouvoir se déplacer librement dans leur quartier général (minable). Cependant, il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait même beaucoup.

Quelqu'un s'inquiétait-il vraiment de son absence ? Il commençait presque à en douter, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il aimait les humains, il les aimait à la folie*, alors ces derniers se devaient de l'aimer en retour, et donc de s'inquiéter de sa disparition et de venir le sauver lorsqu'il était dans ce genre de situation, non ? Mais bon…il leur pardonnait. Il pouvait tout pardonner aux humains ; il les aimait après tout.

Concernant les informations qu'il avait accumulées, la plus importante était déjà la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Logiquement, vu le nom de la secte, ils en avaient après Shizu-chan pour son costume. La grande question était donc de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient _précisément,_ et peut-être aussi pourquoi ils le retenaient prisonnier, _lui_. La réponse était à peu près simple : d'après les plus illuminés d'entre eux, il y a bien longtemps, une abeille géante est apparue en rêve à leur gourou, dont l'identité restait encore à définir. Cette abeille était un messager divin, et était porteuse de bien tristes nouvelles : elle était venue pour annoncer la future fin de la secte. Cette prophétie (car bien sûr il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une prophétie et non pas simplement d'un mauvais rêve causé par un excès de chocolat) annonçait qu'un être habillé en abeille arriverait un jour et détruirait la secte dans un grondement de tonnerre, ce qui sonnerait le glas du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Par conséquent, ils voulaient empêcher Shizu-chan de détruire la secte, et pour cela, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que l'enlever _lui_ dans l'espoir que l'autre viendrait le sauver et tomberait donc droit dans leur piège. Ça aurait pu marcher…ça aurait pu être logique…sauf qu'il s'agissait de Shizu-chan et de lui, donc cette idée qui aurait pu être bonne était complètement débile. Mais peu importe combien il s'évertuait à leur expliquer leur erreur, ils ne voulaient pas comprendre parce qu'ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il disait cela pour protéger le blond. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi…

Il était aussi bon de préciser que, en ce qui concernait le gourou susmentionné, il ou elle n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite, et personne, pas même les membres les plus haut-placés, n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de voir son visage ou même d'entendre sa voix. Cet être qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre était un mystère total, et même si cela semblait convenir parfaitement aux membres de la secte qui le considéraient comme une semi-divinité, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à l'informateur pour qui tout mystère était fait pour être levé.

Mais revenons-en plutôt à la description des dits membres. Une bande de boulets illuminés selon Izaya. Déjà, comme précisé un peu plus tôt, ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué qu'il n'était en aucun cas l'ami de Shizu-chan. D'accord, d'après leur…position lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, rien ne laissait à supposer qu'ils étaient ennemis. Mais tout de même, leur relation officielle n'était un secret pour personne ! Il en déduisait donc que ces gens n'allaient pas à Ikebukuro très souvent. D'autant plus que si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait su.

À part cela, comme le nom de leur secte l'indiquait, ils vénéraient les abeilles et croyaient dur comme fer que ces dernières avaient créé le monde et le dominaient en cachette, ce dernier n'étant qu'une ruche géante sur laquelle ils vivaient. Les abeilles d'ici étaient donc des sentinelles chargées de garder ce secret, et le gouvernement, bien entendu, était au courant depuis le début mais leur cachait tout. Cette secte n'aurait eu aucun intérêt sans une bonne théorie du complot après tout… Certains d'entre eux étaient aussi convaincus qu'Elvis Presley n'était pas mort, mais avait été descendu au centre de la planète pour vivre auprès de la Reine. Une théorie très…intéressante en somme.

En outre, même croyances mises à part, individuellement, ils étaient tous empotés. Pas foutus de cacher leur visage ni leur identité, ils croyaient aveuglément en leur gourou et surtout, ne semblaient pas capables de penser par eux-même. Ils étaient probablement les êtres les plus manipulables qu'il ait jamais rencontré… C'était tout simplement fascinant à observer les premiers jours ! Mais il s'en était lassé. Il voulait partir… Sauf qu'après toute cette attente, il ne partirait pas tant que personne ne viendrait le sauver !

À l'instant où nous nous intéressons à la situation d'Izaya, la nuit était déjà tombée et il était fort probable que tout le monde soit rentré chez-lui. Son garde principal devait être en train de raconter sa journée de "travail" à sa femme devant un bon repas, tandis que sa supérieure était vraisemblablement en train de préparer celui de son mari. Une bonne partie des autres était certainement en train de manger entre membres, n'ayant pas de vie sociale en dehors de la secte pour diverses raisons. Depuis le temps, il connaissait déjà leur identité à tous ainsi que tous les points importants de la vie de ceux qu'il voyait fréquemment (plus quelques détails de la vie des plus bavards…). Une bande d'imbéciles en somme…mais ils l'aimaient bien. Ils semblaient aimer se faire manipuler de toute façon, et le brun ne se privait jamais de le faire. Cela avait d'ailleurs un énorme avantage : même s'il était enfermé dans un local sombre, il avait tout de même droit à un certain confort. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'était pas encore parti. Pas que cela soit mieux que ce dont il avait l'habitude, bien sûr (c'était même tout l'inverse), mais au moins cela rendait son attente plus supportable. Il voulait bien être le prisonnier de cette secte, mais il ne fallait pas que cela soit trop inconfortable non plus.

Il était donc seul pour la nuit, et il s'ennuyait. Il venait de terminer le livre que l'un de ses gardes lui avait laissé, et de toute façon l'ampoule avait grillé, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le noir sans rien d'intéressant à faire. Et comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée ici, lorsqu'il était seul, Shizu-chan le hantait. Et ça…c'était mauvais. Rien qu'être seul dans le noir sans occupation digne de ce nom était une raison suffisante pour la plupart des humains, mais s'il n'était pas aussi primaire qu'eux, penser à Shizu-chan et à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus de façon aussi…cavalière suffisait à lui donner une irrépressible envie de…se toucher. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, ça le rendait trop humain ; mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis…cette "activité" tuait le temps de façon à peu près efficace au moins…

Comme à chaque fois, il se remémorait la sensation du souffle du blond sur sa peau. La manière dont il avait mordu son épaule. Ses mains légèrement rugueuses parcourant son corps. Et ensuite…il imaginait. À partir de là, cela variait. Cette scène, qu'il revivait chaque soir, avait toujours une suite différente. Shizu-chan serait-il actif ou passif ? (il avait du mal à se le représenter passif, comme cela a déjà été évoqué, mais il pouvait toujours rêver…) Quel genre serait-il ? Dans quelle position ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités qu'il n'avait pas explorées…

À mesure qu'il se représentait la scène, les yeux clos, il commençait à se caresser, se toucher, essayant de se convaincre que c'était Shizuo qui parcourait son corps de la sorte, et descendait au niveau de son entrejambe, prenant cette fois le temps de le prendre en bouche. Izaya se représentait le regard qu'aurait le blond à cet instant, l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il entendrait les sons étouffés qu'il produisait ; il s'en délecterait et redoublerait d'ardeur… Malgré son manque d'expérience, il se débrouillait comme un chef et savait répondre à ses attentes, le menant inévitablement à la délivrance et…

Izaya revenait alors à la dure réalité en même temps que sa semence éclaboussait son corps pâle, et essuyait ensuite les traces de son forfait avec une mauvaise humeur palpable. Heureusement qu'il avait l'eau courante et de quoi se nettoyer…

Après cela, il ruminait sa frustration quelque temps, pestait intérieurement et allait se coucher. Cependant, cette fois-ci fut un peu différente. Tandis qu'il se préparait à dormir, il fut interrompu en plein élan de malédictions diverses et variées par un bruit inhabituel. C'était faible, mais quelque chose venait de tomber de la minuscule fenêtre en hauteur. Et cela semblait bouger… Il se leva donc pour éclaircir ce mystère, et tomba nez à nez avec un petit chat noir qui le regardait d'un air curieux depuis les hauteurs d'une pile de caisses. Il ne portait pas de collier, et d'après son apparence, il était encore tout jeune. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux d'un jaune doré, et brisa finalement le silence ambiant d'un miaulement interrogateur.

Izaya tendit la main vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'évite et s'enfuie ou tente de le griffer, mais au contraire, le félin se frotta contre cette dernière en ronronnant. Puis, il descendit souplement de son perchoir et vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Ce chat était probablement l'être le moins farouche que le brun ait jamais rencontré… Il passa donc la moitié de la soirée à jouer avec lui, appréciant cette bouffée d'air frais que la boule de poils lui apportait. Puis, au bout de quelques heures, ce dernier repartit comme il était venu, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il est inutile de dire qu'en voyant combien il était facile d'entrer et de sortir de cet endroit, ce qui était encore plus aisé que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se demander de nouveau avec un long soupir : « Non mais franchement…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ».

.

Suite à son entrevue avec les yakuzas, Shizuo décida une fois de plus de ne rien faire, et continua ses recherches d'un nouveau travail en se demandant régulièrement face aux emplois improbables qu'on lui proposait : « Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ».

On ne le laissait toujours pas tranquille avec la disparition de la vermine, mais après tout, il ne savait rien sur cette foutue secte et il n'en avait rien à foutre, alors pourquoi s'impliquer dans cette affaire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que les autres de toute façon.

C'était ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'au moment où il reçut des nouvelles des kidnappeurs de la vermine. Alors qu'il rentrait chez-lui, il avait remarqué un mot sur sa porte.

« Ennemi de la secte, retrouve nous à l'adresse suivante si tu veux revoir ton ami. » disait-il. Une adresse quelque part dans un quartier éloigné suivait ces quelque mots.

Sa rencontre avec les yakuzas étant déjà bien enfouie dans sa mémoire, il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre. En même temps, la vermine était loin d'être son ami, et il ne connaissait aucune secte qui aurait pu le considérer comme son ennemi. Ou du moins, parmi tous les gens qui pouvaient le considérer comme leur ennemi, il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque secte. Ceci n'avait aucun sens…

Finalement, même lorsqu'il comprit que ce mot était lié à l'enlèvement de la vermine, il décida de l'ignorer. Qu'ils le gardent, il vivait bien mieux sans lui. D'ailleurs, il leur souhaitait bien du plaisir, et se demandait au bout de combien de temps ils le relâcheraient parce qu'il serait trop insupportable.

Les rêves ne cessèrent néanmoins pas de le hanter…et Simon lui redemanda un peu plus tard s'il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Izaya. Shinra revint à la charge aussi. De plus, il reçut de nouveaux messages de la secte, qui devait penser qu'il n'avait pas eu les papiers précédents. Et toujours les derniers mots que Kururi lui avait adressés : « Retrouve Iza-nii » qui le hantaient de temps à autre. Alors, il craqua.

« D'accord, je vais le chercher ! s'était-il exclamé avec rage au beau milieu de la rue quelques jours après avoir reçu le premier mot. Mais que personne ne se plaigne ensuite parce qu'il pourrit l'atmosphère ! »

Personne n'avait compris, et il est inutile de mentionner que la plupart des gens à proximité s'étaient éloignés de lui par mesure de précaution…mais il s'en fichait. Il allait retrouver la vermine, parce que même lorsqu'il n'était pas là il parvenait quand même à lui pourrir la vie. Décidément, le destin avait une dent contre lui… En revanche, il semblait adorer Izaya. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune justice…

Et c'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, sans avoir rien dit à personne, il arriva au lieu indiqué sur le dernier morceau de papier en date, qu'il avait repêché dans sa poubelle. Et alors qu'il fixait l'immeuble minable qui lui faisait face, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander une fois encore :

« Sérieusement…qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

.

Pendant ce temps, pour Izaya, les jours s'écoulaient lentement et mornement. Le chat noir, qu'il avait officieusement baptisé Naito, revenait régulièrement lui rendre visite. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de maître, ou ces derniers n'étaient pas du genre à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Sa présence était devenue si fréquente que le brun avait même pris l'habitude de lui garder une petite portion de nourriture de côté, au cas-où il ferait une apparition. Le félin était devenu une partie de son quotidien, mais même s'il l'égayait un peu, il n'empêchait pas l'informateur de s'ennuyer profondément et de se demander de plus en plus souvent « Sérieusement…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ».

Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres, mais quelque part dans l'après-midi, il avait senti que quelque chose d'inhabituel était en train d'arriver. Ça se sentait dans l'atmosphère, ça courait dans les murs, c'était presque tangible… Mais surtout, l'agitation ambiante était plus que visible. Tout le monde semblait surexcité, comme si quelque chose d'absolument incroyable était en train de se produire. Et le brun tenait à tout prix à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il avait donc demandé à l'une des personnes de passage ce qui se passait, et cette dernière avait répondu d'un ton où l'excitation était palpable :

« Il est arrivé ! ».

Quelque chose disait à Izaya que le "Il" en question ne pouvait être que Shizu-chan, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça, il était vraiment venu à son secours ? Il aurait quand même pu le faire plus tôt… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de râler, le fait qu'il soit venu était déjà un miracle en soi. Et lui, allait-il vraiment rester ici en attendant de se faire sauver pour de bon, telle une princesse en détresse ? Hmm…

« Après tout…qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? » se demanda-t-il à voix basse, un air malicieux prenant place sur son visage.

.

« Bienvenue à toi, ennemi de la secte. » annonça l'un des membres de façon cérémonieuse.

« Non mais franchement, ne put s'empêcher de penser Shizuo…qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ? »

Il avait attendu pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans une…pièce qui aurait pu être l'accueil mais dont la fonction précise restait encore à déterminer (parce qu'il s'agissait quand même d'une secte secrète et pas d'une entreprise, donc ils ne devaient pas avoir de rendez-vous avec des gens de l'extérieur très souvent…) et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de tout cela. C'était n'importe quoi…

« Suis-moi. Nous allons te mener à ton ami.

- Que cela soit bien clair, il n'est pas mon ami et ne le sera jamais.

- Tu es venu le sauver, répliqua l'autre comme si ce fait expliquait tout et ne pouvait être contesté.

- Rien à voir. Et dépêchez-vous avant que je change d'avis. »

Il fut alors conduit dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus grande, à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Son guide s'était arrêté devant une porte à double-battants, essoufflé, et avait déclaré d'un ton théâtral :

« Ils t'attendent derrière cette porte. »

Shizuo avait vraiment l'impression de nager en plein cliché. En fait, c'était tellement cliché que les clichés s'opposaient parfois complètement, d'où l'imposante porte en bois à double-battants au milieu d'un immeuble minable. Ou encore le fait que l'autre avait parlé de le mener à son "ami" et qu'il allait en fait se retrouver face à ce qu'il supposait être ses supérieurs. Au vu de la situation, l'asticot devait sûrement être enfermé dans un local sombre en sous-sol avec des caisses partout, mais un lit, une salle de bain et tout le confort de base…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le blond ne fut guère surpris de se retrouver dans une salle de réunion aux murs immaculés, pourvue d'une énorme baie vitrée, et dans laquelle trônait une immense table rectangulaire d'aspect moderne où siégeaient des gens encapuchonnés. Une vraie réunion de super-méchants… (dans une parfaite salle de réunion de chefs d'entreprise, où rien ne manquait, pas même la plante verte qui se dressait dans un coin).

« Bienvenue à toi, Heiwajima Shizuo, ennemi de la secte des Abeilles du Jugement Dernier. » prononça l'un d'entre eux d'un ton cérémonieux (celui qui siégeait en bout de table bien évidemment, et il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de leur chef).

L'interpellé avait comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu une déclaration du genre à peine quelques minutes plus tôt… Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici. »

De quel droit ils se permettaient de le tutoyer ?! Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Il en avait déjà assez de ces gens…

« Bonne idée, répliqua-t-il. Comme ça je saurai pourquoi je vous casse la gueule. »

Au fond de lui, Shizuo était un grand pacifiste, comme Simon. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Il préférait éviter d'avoir recours à la violence. Mais là, il avait vraiment envie de détruire cette pièce et tous ses occupants. Shizuo détestait la violence. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses pulsions, parce qu'il était la violence incarnée.

« Vois-tu, commença la même personne, il y a bien longtemps, notre maître a eu une vision de toi où…

- Rien à foutre » coupa le blond d'un ton dédaigneux.

Finalement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi il allait tout casser. Il commençait à voir rouge… Il n'avait même pas besoin de raison, il allait réduire la totalité de la salle en miette dans tous les cas.

« Tu tiens vraiment à revoir ton ami ? demanda l'autre d'un ton où planait une menace à peine voilée.

- Pour la dernière fois. Izaya. N'est pas. Mon AMI !

- Tu es venu le chercher pourtant.

- Mais fermez-la ! Et j'ai pas besoin d'écouter vos conneries pour le récupérer !

- Tu ferais mieux pourtant. »

Ce ton supérieur et cassant…cet air arrogant…ça l'énervait. Ça lui donnait envie de détruire, de casser, de briser, de tuer, de tuer, de TUER !

Il cassa la table en deux en essayant de l'arracher avant même de s'en rendre compte. Dans le désordre le plus total, les gens présents essayaient de sortir au plus vite. Plus d'arrogance, plus de calme, c'était fini. Dans la confusion, les gens révèlent leur véritable nature. Ceux-ci étaient des lâches, et ce n'était même pas surprenant. Alors qu'il en soulevait un pour le jeter sur ses comparses avant de s'armer d'un fauteuil pour en cueillir quelques-uns au passage d'un mouvement ample et maîtrisé, se servant du siège comme d'un club de golf, Shizuo se demanda vaguement s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre un peu. Mais au final, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état, mis à part sa rage et la meilleure façon de tout détruire pour la calmer.

Lorsque la plupart des gens furent partis, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il ne savait pas où était l'asticot. Aussi, il attrapa une personne encapuchonnée au hasard et la secoua violemment en lui demandant où était le brun. À peine eut-il reçu sa réponse (dans un sous-sol, comme il s'en doutait) qu'il le lança contre un mur où il se fracassa lourdement, laissant échapper avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

« Alors c'est vraiment toi, l'élu… »

Ben tiens, une histoire d'élu, et puis quoi encore ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi tout ça… C'est ce que Shizuo aurait pu se dire, mais il est inutile de préciser que cette phrase passa totalement inaperçu dans son esprit, et qu'il s'empressa d'oublier cet événement mineur (et cliché d'un bout à l'autre, comme tout le reste).

Le blond avait émergé à peu près à ce moment-là, et au milieu de ce carnage, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « Mais en fait…qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu là pendant tout ce temps ? »

.

Comme il s'y attendait depuis le début, il fut étonnamment facile pour Izaya de sortir de sa "cellule". En fait, ce fut si simple qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « Mais en fait…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait là pendant tout ce temps ? ». Il aurait dû partir plus tôt, rétrospectivement… Et tant pis pour le sauvetage.

Il était désormais dans le monde extérieur, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment déjà, mais une furieuse envie de savoir comment s'en sortait Shizu-chan le poussa à y retourner. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs tellement pressante que même ses merveilleuses retrouvailles avec le soleil et l'air libre ne faisaient pas le poids. Personne ne vint le déranger de toute façon, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à fuir pour le remarquer. Toute cette agitation voulait sûrement dire que le blond se débrouillait très bien…

Alors qu'il repensait au petit message qu'il lui avait laissé et à la probable réaction de son destinataire, le brun pensa avec un sourire : « Décidément…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ».

La logique aurait voulu qu'il parte le plus loin possible.

.

Shizuo avait enfin retrouvé l'endroit où était retenu l'asticot, après avoir galéré à retrouver l'ascenseur (parce que oui, il y en avait un ; mais comme il n'était pas classe, avec une moquette rouge et un immense miroir potentiellement orné de dorures, le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers correspondait mieux au cliché). Quoique…"retenu" n'était en réalité pas le terme que le blond aurait employé, vu le petit mot qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Décidément, songea-t-il en tremblant de rage, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ». Il ne put s'empêcher de le relire encore une fois :

« Coucou Shizu-chan !

Désolé pour toi, mais tu arrives un peu en retard, j'en ai eu assez de t'attendre. C'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour moi, pour un peu je te remercierais presque. Quoiqu'en fait…non.

À la prochaine !

Izaya. »

Sale vermine…misérable asticot…comment avait-il osé ?! Tout à sa rage, il déchira le morceau de papier en morceaux aussi petits que possible.

« Shizu-chan, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix derrière son dos. Enfin…bonne n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais pour décrire le sentiment que j'éprouve en te voyant mais… »

Cette voix… Le blond se retourna vers elle, et c'est sans étonnement qu'il reconnut la silhouette de la vermine mentionnée un peu plus tôt qui se découpait sur le pas de la porte, nonchalamment adossée contre le chambranle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre.

- Figure-toi que j'avais prévu de partir, et finalement j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais rater ta réaction pour rien au monde. Ça en valait largement la peine d'ailleurs. »

Shizuo aurait pu hurler quelque chose. Il aurait pu laisser les mots exprimer sa colère. Mais au lieu de cela, comme toujours, il préféra s'élancer vers le brun pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, laissant un grondement plein de rage éclater. Le vermisseau s'écarta, comme à son habitude, et referma la porte au passage. Si le blond avait été en mesure de réfléchir à cet instant, il se serait demandé pourquoi l'autre avait fait cela ; pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt fui. Mais là, il s'en moquait. Si l'asticot avait des envies suicidaires, tant mieux pour lui. Il serait beaucoup plus facile à tuer ainsi.

Alors que Shizuo tentait de toucher l'autre au moins une fois, ce dernier profitait de la moindre occasion qui se présentait pour s'approcher de lui, susurrant à son oreille :

« Dis, Shizu-chan… »

Coup de poing, manchette.

« …et si nous reprenions… »

Coup de pied. Lancement d'objet improbable.

« …les choses là… »

Ramassage de caisse.

« …où elles s'étaient arrêtées… »

Projection…raté.

« …la dernière fois ? »

Il tenait vraiment à mourir… C'était la seule explication possible, sinon pourquoi lui dirait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi se tiendrait-il face à lui avec ce léger sourire ? Pourquoi achèverait-il par ce « Hm ? » plein de sous-entendus ?

Et pourtant…Shizuo sentait encore cette chaleur en lui, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. La flamme venait de renaître sous les cendres, comme si elle avait attendu pendant tout ce temps. Il sentit un frisson d'anticipation le parcourir. Il voulait reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois, il le voulait vraiment, même si ça le tuait de se l'avouer. Ça expliquait les rêves… Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de céder une nouvelle fois. Il ne se ferait pas avoir. Plus jamais !

…

Ça n'expliquait pas du tout pourquoi il était de nouveau en train d'embrasser la vermine avec ardeur. Il avait dit qu'il ne céderait PAS, bordel ! Mais un jour…un jour il serait en mesure de contrôler son corps. Pour l'instant…il s'en foutait. Ça serait pour la prochaine fois… Là, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait le sentiment de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait là, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps. Et puis, sifflait une petite voix au fond de lui…il pouvait bien faire payer son comportement au vermisseau d'une manière un peu différente de d'habitude…

.

De son côté, Izaya non plus ne se posait pas trop de questions. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce qu'il attendait depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Cette fois, il ne laisserait rien ni personne les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Peu importe ce qui devait arriver, pour lui, cela serait comme une délivrance. Le dénouement d'années de désir refoulé. Et alors, se disait-il, peut-être un peu naïvement, il pourrait haïr Shizu-chan en toute impunité.

Si le blond était du genre à ne pas réfléchir et à laisser ses instincts dicter ses actions, l'informateur était totalement à l'opposé. Il réfléchissait tout le temps, au point que cela l'empêchait parfois de dormir la nuit. Même là, alors que ses sens étaient rendus fous par les lèvres de l'autre homme contre les siennes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne durerait pas… Et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre un mur, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne resta pas passif bien longtemps, enroulant automatiquement ses bras autour de la nuque de Shizu-chan, répondant au baiser avec la même passion que l'autre et se collant à lui. L'une de ses jambes vint se perdre entre celles du blond alors que ce dernier passait ses mains sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Toute l'attirance qu'il avait enfouie pendant des années semblait décupler ses sens, et il prit vaguement conscience de la chair de poule qui hérissait tout son corps lorsque l'autre lui retira fébrilement son tee-shirt. Il fit de même de son côté, les laissant tous deux torse-nu, légèrement pantelants. Ils marquèrent alors une pause, se contentant de s'observer à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, semblant hésiter sur la suite. Izaya se dit alors qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour empêcher Shizu-chan de reprendre ses esprits. Ses tétons lui faisaient penser à des smarties, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y goûter pour voir s'ils avaient vraiment un goût de chocolat (ce qui, au vu de son régime alimentaire, ne serait pas si surprenant).

Le blond le laissa faire, aussi en profita-t-il pour glisser ses mains le long de son dos, suivant la ligne de ses muscles pour atterrir dans son pantalon qu'il finit par enlever. Et tant qu'à faire, le reste pouvait bien suivre… Toutefois, alors qu'il avait l'air complètement perdu dans sa pulsion, le blond amorça un mouvement de recul. Ce dernier ne dépassa néanmoins pas le stade d'amorce, parce qu'Izaya susurra son surnom d'un ton sulfureux avec une lenteur calculée, prenant le temps de tirer le maximum de chaque son. Le résultat sonnait de façon hypnotique, comme le doux sifflement du serpent. Tranquille et irrésistible…

Ayant planté son regard dans le sien pour maintenir un contact, il était aux premières loges pour observer la réaction du blond, et il constata avec une certaine satisfaction la vitesse remarquable avec laquelle l'expression de ce dernier était repassée de souris craintive à rapace affamé. Ce changement avait été perceptible même dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Cela serait sûrement sa dernière relance.

À peine se fut-il retrouvé dans le même état vestimentaire (ou plutôt "non-état vestimentaire") que son congénère, qu'Izaya se retrouva plaqué au sol. Son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'il percuta la surface dure et rugueuse. Il se cambra dans une vaine tentative pour échapper au froid qui s'en dégageait, et qui contrastait fortement avec son actuelle température corporelle.

Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Shizu-chan commença à dévorer sa gorge, puis son torse avec avidité. Fougueuse, bestiale, leur étreinte était presque douloureuse. Le brun savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans quelques blessures, mais loin de le déranger, cette idée ne faisait que renforcer son envie de l'autre. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque ri. Désirer quelqu'un à un point pareil, et surtout _lui,_ désirer son _pire ennemi_ à un point pareil, c'était tellement pitoyable que ça en devenait comique. S'il ne s'était pas agi de lui, il en aurait d'ailleurs ri à gorge déployée. Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir se moquer de la façon sûre et autoritaire qu'avait eu Shizu-chan de le préparer, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait pour l'avoir déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant (ce qui était peut-être bien le cas, après tout… Il était vrai qu'il n'en savait rien, mais honnêtement, il aurait juré que le blond était encore vierge ; parce qu'après tout, qui aurait pu vouloir de lui ? Enfin…à part lui-même bien sûr, mais c'était particulier).

Izaya se doutait depuis le début qu'il serait uke cette fois. La position semblait revêtir une sorte d'importance pour l'autre alors que lui-même s'en moquait éperdument du moment qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il fallait bien l'avouer, sentir le blond en lui était une sensation qu'il trouvait tout à fait délectable. C'était légèrement douloureux et somme toute assez peu agréable, mais le simple fait de savoir que c'était lui changeait complètement la donne… Il fallait dire qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Était-ce instinctif, ou Shizu-chan avait-il vraiment eu des conquêtes (et plus particulièrement des conquêtes masculines) auparavant ? Il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner… Quoique, aucune importance, conclut-il alors que ce dernier retirait ses doigts pour entrer dans le vif du sujet*.

C'est presque avec application que Shizuo commença à le pénétrer. Tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers lui pour contempler son visage, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de noter combien il était beau lorsque son expression n'était pas déformée par la rage. Face à l'air sérieux de l'autre, en sentant son corps au-dessus de lui et surtout en lui, le brun se sentit plus dominé que jamais. Étrangement, il aimait cette sensation tout en la détestant. C'était un sentiment agaçant…*

Izaya sentait que Shizu-chan faisait des efforts pour se contrôler et ne pas être trop brusque, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant, mais il avait aussi le sentiment que ce contrôle ne représentait qu'un mince vernis qui se craquellerait à la première occasion. Pour le moment, il avait trop mal pour songer à révéler la brutalité naturelle du blond, mais dès que celui-ci commença à bouger et qu'il se fut habitué à sa présence, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois tout s'apprêtant à déclarer…non, pas besoin en fait. Le contrôle qu'avait Shizu-chan sur lui-même était tellement faible qu'il avait à peine eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que celui-ci s'énerve et cesse d'essayer de se montrer prévenant.

Cette violence…cette bestialité…c'était ce dont il avait besoin. C'était…ça ! Sa respiration devint rapidement encore plus erratique que les mouvements du blond. Des larmes de douleurs perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais perdu dans sa jouissance, il s'en moquait. Soudain, dans une brusque montée de plaisir, ses gémissements se muèrent en un cri qu'il essaya de masquer en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Cette dernière fut toutefois interceptée en route par celle de l'autre qui vint la plaquer au-dessus de sa tête avec fermeté. Le brun en fut donc réduit à essayer d'étouffer ses cris en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Ce ne fut pas très efficace.

Au bout de quelques instants, le blond se servit de son autre main pour s'occuper du membre délaissé d'Izaya. Ce faisant, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le bras restant, qui servait à maintenir la main du plus frêle au sol. Une douleur nouvelle vint se mêler au plaisir nouveau, et Izaya siffla entre ses dents :

« Shizu-chan…ça fait mal… »

Pour toute réponse, le blond sourit d'un air satisfait. Monstre… Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que dans le cas présent, douleur et plaisir formaient un mélange explosif et plutôt excitant. C'était comme une punition et une récompense mêlées… Pas qu'il aimât la douleur, bien entendu, mais là…c'en était presque délectable.

« Shizu-chan… » articula-t-il dans un souffle, si bas que cela aurait presque pu passer inaperçu.

Lui-même n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

C'était ce qu'il voulait…ce qu'il avait toujours voulu…et cela aurait pu se passer n'importe où et n'importe comment, il s'en moquait. Ça aurait toujours été parfait à ses yeux. À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, le brun passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de l'autre pour l'embrasser férocement, ce dernier ne se faisant pas prier pour approfondir. Il aimait la façon qu'il avait d'embrasser… Toute sa haine et sa rage étaient loin d'avoir totalement disparues, et en même temps il y avait ce désir qui rendait le tout terriblement excitant. Tandis qu'il prenait conscience de toute la puissance des sentiments qui l'animaient, Izaya jouit en criant le surnom de son amant du moment, qui continua ses coups de reins sans se laisser perturber, prolongeant son orgasme. Puis, ce dernier jouit à son tour, et finit par se retirer, s'écroulant à ses côtés.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Izaya se sentait bien ; presque en paix avec lui-même. C'était la sensation euphorique de qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'il a désiré ardemment pendant des années. Cependant, ce sentiment de plénitude se voila lorsque leur respiration se fut calmée et que le blond se tourna vers lui, une expression de doute peinte sur le visage. C'était une expression un peu paniquée, qui disait clairement : « Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?! ».

Il aurait dû s'en douter…

Le brun lui rendit son regard avec lassitude, et soupira. C'est lui qui le premier fit cette proposition. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il la regretterait. Mais pour le moment, c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour calmer les doutes de son déjà ex-amant. Et puis…d'après ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, il avait eu raison : coucher une fois avec l'autre avait suffi. Il était libre de le détester sans concessions désormais. À cette pensée, il sentit un vif sentiment de jubilation l'envahir. C'était fini… Fini ! Par conséquent, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'ils soient tranquilles tous les deux.

« Shizuo, avait-il commencé…je te propose de garder ce qui vient de se passer pour nous et de ne plus jamais en reparler. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton calme et assuré, bien qu'une toute petite part de lui-même, qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer, sifflait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ils eurent cependant l'effet escompté, parce que l'expression du blond redevint beaucoup plus calme et il acquiesça avec un certain enthousiasme.

« D'accord vermine, ça reste entre nous. »

Et cette fois, ce fut au brun de se demander : « Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? ». Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie d'être en compagnie d'un protozoaire.

Ils se rhabillèrent tous deux en silence, Izaya prenant soin de faire un brin de toilette, et se séparèrent sans prononcer un mot.

.

Izaya réapparut comme il avait disparu. Pour tout le monde, c'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il reprit sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, retrouva son entourage avec une explication quelconque pour justifier son absence d'environ deux semaines, et nul ne sut jamais où il avait été. Il s'arrangea pour qu'on ne pose pas trop de questions.

Concernant Shizuo, leur rencontre suivante se déroula comme toutes les autres, s'achevant par une course-poursuite et un combat dans les règles de l'art. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva toutes les fois suivantes.

La vie avait donc repris son cours, comme si de rien n'était, comme si le brun n'avait jamais été enlevé et surtout, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Ça les arrangeait tous les deux, surtout Shizuo, qui en était presque arrivé à considérer qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé ; il préférait voir ces événements comme un genre de mauvais rêve. Ça lui évitait de se poser des questions dont il n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse.

Quant à Izaya, il se sentait enfin bien. Il commençait presque à se demander si ces sentiments étranges et contradictoires qui l'avaient habité pendant tout ce temps avaient vraiment existé. Il détestait Shizu-chan pour son côté monstrueux, il venait le provoquer par pur plaisir (et aussi un peu par habitude), et tout allait pour le mieux.

Du moins…jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

…

* Dans tous les sens du terme…

* J'assume entièrement cette formulation.

* « Est-ce que c'est agréable ou est-ce que ça ne l'est pas ? Il faut choisir ! » s'indignerait Kitsu Chiri.

Ainsi s'achève la Prophétie des Abeilles.

En tant que responsable de toute cette agitation, je ne sais comme d'habitude pas quoi en penser… Par contre, comme j'aime bien mon idée d'Izaya qui ne se rend pas compte d'un coup et sans transitions qu'en fait sa haine n'est que désir, je me suis dit « Hey, mais pourquoi je n'inscrirais pas ça dans un truc plus grand ? ». Donc voilà, j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fanfic plus longue et complexe, et plus sérieuse aussi (dans l'idée du moins, parce que je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je serai incapable d'écrire un truc sérieux d'un bout à l'autre).

Sinon, en remettant toute la ponctuation que me retire systématiquement (comme les tirets des dialogues ou les points-virgules s'ils sont précédés d'une espace fine insécable), j'ai décidé de rajouter une phrase "Hot off the press" comme ils disent. Je me demande si vous allez vous en rendre compte (vive mon perfectionnisme qui considère que toute phrase qui n'a pas été lue et approuvée une dizaine de fois et si possible par plusieurs personnes n'est pas digne d'être lue…).

Bref, à une prochaine fois donc !


End file.
